A Crow Black Dream
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: On the day of the dead, as the sun died and the sky bled, they took her life. Now she will return as a Crow to make them pay for the lives they took
1. Prologue

A Crow Black Dream

Note: I do not own the characters, songs or the Crow. I own the ideas, I began this once before but I hated it and now I'm re-writing it.

Part One: Prologue

(Don't Fear) The Reaper

She left the doctors office, trembling, unsure of what to do. She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling a surge from the life that grew within her. _To tell or not to tell, that is the question_, she mused with a smile. She climbed into the car and heard her phone ring; she picked it up and smiled at the name sealing her decision to tell.

"Hey babe, where are you?" came the voice of her beloved.

"I'm just starting my way over, what's up?" she asked, closing her car door and locking it.  
  
"Could you swing by the store and get some popcorn? Its movie night and tragically there is no popcorn." She said, smiling to herself.

"Ok, I'll get popcorn. When I get back I have good news for you." She said, smiling to herself.

"Cool, well hurry up." He insisted, she laughed again joyfully.

"Ok, I will. Love you." She said tenderly, meaning every word.

"Love you too." He replied just as tenderly, then they said their good byes and hung up. She turned on the radio and drove into town, where it was raining. _Oh goody_ she thought, though nothing could ruin her good mood. She parked her car and hurried to the front door of the super market, just as she was about to enter two hands grabbed her and began to drag her away. She began to struggle when a low voice hissed in her ear.

"If you fight, we'll kill you and your child." She immediately stopped and was dragged over to a waiting van. She was thrown in roughly, landing hard on the carpeted floor.

"Who in the hell are you and what do you want?" she asked, looking to the two men and one woman. The woman who was driving didn't reply, neither did the in the passenger seat with the gun aimed at her but the man who was tying her arms and legs replied to her angry question as he began to tie a gag to her mouth.

"Our boss wants to see you." It had been the same man who dragged her away from the store.

"Shut it Gats!" the man with the gun said, changing his aim to the man called Gats.

"Bite me Bullet." Gats threw back. _Oh dear God, it's like being kidnapped by the three gun-toting stooges! If her name has anything to do with guns, I'll probably laugh._ She mused, trying to ease her panic. Soon she was blindfolded and dragged from the van by her hair. She knew if she cried out it would make it worse, so in silent fear and rage she allowed herself to be dragged to an unknown place. She was still gagged and blindfolded when she felt them lift her and hang her upside down by her bound ankles. Her blindfold was removed and a darkened warehouse was her view, the smell of rain, gasoline, and mold hit assaulted her senses. A man she didn't recognize was standing in her view. _Let me guess, boss man_ she thought. The man smiled at her, it was a dark smile that made her want to shudder.

"How nice of you to join me, I've been waiting for you. Now, now, where's your manners, speak when spoken to." He snapped, smacking her across the face. "I'm not one to make big speeches so I'll tell you want I want from you child. I need your blood, I've been watching you and I know you blood is the key to power and I will have it." He said, pulling out a sacrificial dagger. Running it from a ½ inch from her hairline in straight thin line to her cheekbone, then tracing her lips, slashing a thin line from the corner of her mouth to mid cheek on both sides. She could feel the blood flowing on her face, and then felt the blade slit her throat and all the blood within her body began to rush out and collect in a bowl that was on the ground under her body. She began to cry, knowing that she and her child were in danger, her tears mixing with her crimson blood. _No, please God; don't let this happen, I cannot lose my child. Please God, grant me the will to fight_ she prayed but realized she was in fact, going to die. The sun began to set, she felt the rays on her face she remembered what day it was. _The Day Of The Dead_, she realized and saw a crow land on a crate nearby, its dark eyes gazed into her eyes until she took her final breath and saw no more.


	2. Part One: Don't Fear The Reaper

A Crow Black Dream

Part One: (Don't Fear) The Reaper

Note: I do not own the idea of the Crow, that belongs to James O'Barr and this song belongs to Blue Oyster Cult

__

All our times have come

Here but now they're gone

Seasons don't fear the reaper

Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain

We can be like they are

Conner McKnight awoke in a cold sweat, her name on his lips and tears in his eyes. A year had passed and it was the dawn of the following Day of the Dead. He let out a sob as he remembered his dream; her cold, dead body in the morgue, throat cut and all the blood drained from her body. On top of that learning the child that grew within her, his child perished with her. Now most nights when he closed her eyes and tried to remember the good times they had shared, he couldn't. Though a year had passed he still expected to awaken with Kira Ford at his side, but she was gone. He blamed himself, punishing himself for something he had no control over in the first place. He heard a soft knock on his door and then it opened. Ethan James gave him a sad, soft smile as he came in, crossing the room in slow steps.

"Come on, we're late." He stated, for a short while Conner had no clue what the hell Ethan was talking about. As he began to dress he decided halfway through dressing that he couldn't go through with it and threw himself back onto his bed.

"Conner-" Ethan began, Conner cut him off.

"No! I can't go! If I do…if I do I-" Conner couldn't continue, Ethan stared silently down at him when Doctor Thomas Oliver's voice came from the open doorway.

"-Have to accept that she's gone." He stated.

Sometime later they managed to get Conner back up and dressed, then together in silence and in sorrow they headed to the Reefside Cemetery. Others had gathered around her grave, her parents, Cassidy Cornell, Devin Fong, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Hayley, and most surprisingly of all Kylie Styles. They made a horseshoe around the damn Earth, silently saying their prayers, paying their respects and counting their regrets. After time had passed everyone slowly began to leave, Kylie first, then her parents, then Cassidy. Devin surprised the others by not leaving with his beloved Cassidy.

"Devin, why didn't you go with Cass?" Ethan asked, Devin looked up, tears falling from his smoky, unnatural gray eyes.

"Did you ever stop to think why Kira was always kind to me? We grew up together. She was like a sister to me. We were rarely apart as kids, we even had a fort in the woods where we would hide out. Even in high school we still wen there, she told me everything." There was a short pause where he let out a shuddering sob. "Rangers, she was the Yellow Ranger my savior sometimes, she never told me but when Elsa attacked the station I saw, and confessed to her after the tapes were destroyed that I had seen. I haven't said anything to anyone, not even Cass, you're secret's safe with me. She confess to me a week before that she though she was pregnant and I made her, her appointment and got her the home pregnancy test before hand. I feel better, telling you thing, if you guys want to talk, I'm here." Devin finished and then slowly walked away. Conner, Ethan, Tommy and Trent exchanged looks of enlightenment, regret and pity before slowly walking away from the gravesite.

__

Come on baby, don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper

Baby I'm your man

As the dying sun's rays began to fall on the Earth, a cold wind blew and a crow landed on Kira's headstone. As it blinked and gave a soft caw, 6 feet under the ground Kira's eyes opened and life returned to her corpse. Gasping she glance around the inside of her casket frightening her. As she lay there a flash of memory came to her, showing her a past that had long since passed.

_Two seven year olds laughed and ran through the woods, sharing the one through of their hidden place. The girl squealed with laughter as the boy paused and sent her crashing into him._

"Come on Kira!" Devin laughed as they sprinted to tree house, going inside their secret place

Kira gasped and then panic set in, she began to claw at the lid of her casket. The material ripped and she knew screaming wouldn't help her, she was deep under the Earth and no one would hear her. Slamming the palms of her hands on the lid, the wood broke, the Earth now layered on top of her. She began to slowly dig her way out of her entombment. She broke through the Earth, covered in soil, the night air rushing around her, the crow's caw taking her attention. The bird peered down at her, and she read the headstone that it was perched on. _Kira Rebecca Ford, August 24, 1986-October 31, 2004'_ she read to herself as the image of her own death revealed to her through the eyes of the bird. She touched her barren womb and cried for her child, the innocent life taken before it began. As the rain began she took her first steps again, then once she gained the strength, and she ran to the only place she remembered. Going deep into the woods, she was soon soaked head to toe, but it didn't bother her. She found herself in front of the tree house, and saw a light on inside. Instinct drove her as she kicked the door open and the person within jumped at the sight of her.

_"Kira, do you believe in true love?" he asked, as the lay on her bed, Kira strummed her guitar, thoughtfully._

"Yeah, why do you ask?" the teen asked, staring down at him, curiosity in her face.

"I'm in love, I've found the one." Devin said, Kira almost burst out laughing but held back.

"Who?" she asked, Devin smiled and closed his gray eyes briefly.

"Cassidy Cornell." She stated simply, without a hint embarrassment.

"Her?! How do you know? We're only 13!" Kira insisted laughing, going to her window. As she stared across the street, seeing a new boy climbed out of his family car, his sandy blonde hair and brown eyes were shining brightly in the sun. The boy was wearing a red jersey and he tossed a small red soccer ball up in the air and caught it again. He looked up at her and she felt her heart melt, and knew exactly what Devin meant.

Devin jumped and cowered slight at the sight of his formerly dead friend.

"What in the hell? Kira-how? Are you?" Devin couldn't even string a sentence together.

"I was hoping you could tell me Devin, I just dug myself out of my _own_ grave. Please, you have to held me, you have to help me understand what's happening to me." Kira begged her eyes pleading. Devin gently took her into his arms, both crying as the weight of what was happening began to settle on their shoulders.

Valentine is done

Here today but now they're gone

Romeo and Juliet

Are together in eternity

Romeo and Juliet

Doctor Thomas Oliver shifted restlessly in his bed, the thoughts of the dear friend he had lost one year ago that night. He felt a presence in his room and opened his eyes. Once his eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded him, he could see perfectly. On the end of his bed, a figure was balancing atop of the footboard. He sat up and stared into her doe eyes, her bloodless face was marred by the gashes over her eyes and in the corners of her mouth. He reached out to touch Kira's face and she leaned into his warm hand as it cradled her face.

"Kira, you're a crow." He said, knowing the legend of the crow but not truly believing until the moment he saw her again.

"Dr. O" was all she whispered, then surrendered into his open arms.

_"Ok class, today we're learning about heredity. Let's say that…Kira is having a baby. She has brown eyes and we will represent that with two capitals B's. Let's say that father is Conner and since he too has brown eyes, can they have a child with blue eyes?" Tommy asked his science class, Kira felt her face heat up as she looked to the jock at her side. Ethan raised his hand and Tommy nodded to him._

"No, if the baby has any other color, Kira's been steppin' out." He laughed; Kira shook her head and jumped as the bell rang. She gathered her things as the rest of the class piled out the door.

"Hey Dr. O, are you going to need my help later?" she asked, once everyone was gone. He looked up at her as she nervously fiddled with the rings on her fingers before attempting to straighten the brilliant yellow fishnet that covered her arms.

"Uh, maybe, why?" his curiosity getting the best of him, Kira's face turned crimson as she looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Conner wants to take me to dinner but if you need me…"

"Go, go have fun and don't worry. The world won't end if you can't help me organize today. Have a good dinner and tell Conner to keep his hands to himself." Kira laughed and met his eyes.

"Thanks a bunch, Dr. O, you're the best." She said, then quickly gave him a half hug before racing from room and running to the next class.

Tommy held her tight, not wanting to let go for fear of learning she wasn't real.

"Why have you come back?' he asked, leaning back against his headboard, pillowing her head on his chest. The formerly dead girl sighed heavily, resting her cheek on his bare chest.

"Dr. O, did you learn anything from my autopsy?" she asked, Tommy shook his head.

"There was no autopsy by request of your parents." He explained, Kira nodded, thankful for that, moving off of his chest and she looked into his eyes.

"Tommy…I was 19 weeks pregnant. The people who took me needed my blood to take my power. They had been watching me, they knew of my condition but they had no regard for my child's life. I've returned to avenge our death." Kira explained, she and Devin had made the decision that was the reason for her resurrection. Tommy gently held her again, his arms wrapping securely around her.

"Was it Conner's?" he asked, Kira chuckled softly, the sound slightly musical to his ears.

"Who else?" she asked softly, Tommy shook his head muttering '_I don't know_' They sat there in the comfort of each others arms for a few more moments when she was a flash of vision, realizing it was coming through the eyes of the crow.

__

The man known as Gats stumbled out of a bar unable to walk straight, heading into an alley he weebled as he took each step. Gats crashed into several garbage cans causing a stray cat to run in fear. Singing a drunken tune he stumbled into another club through its private entrance

Kira bolted away from Tommy and gasped, realizing why the bird chose to show her.

"I have to go, please don't tell Conner about my return I will go to him, Ethan and Trent later." Kira said, Tommy nodded and she leaned forward, kissing him on his lips. He kissed her back, her cold lips, chilling him then within an instance she was gone.

Gats pushed through the crowd stumbled to the bar, ordering another drink. Collapsing onto a stood he looked up glancing into a mirror, seeing an unmoving woman behind him. Her face familiar to hi m, he turned around, she was gone. Scrunching his eyebrows and turned his attention back to his drink, jumping when he saw the woman now crouching on the bar over his drink. Jumping back, he began to fall, unbalanced on his feet, and she pounced. Slamming into his gut with her boot, he screamed in pain.

"You!" he gasped, recognizing her face. "You're dead." He stated, she punched him in the face.

"Yes, because you killed me and my child! Where are the others!?" she yelled, tightening her hand around his throat, he began to turn a reddish, purple. The bartender withdrew his gun, and began to fire at her. She felt several bullets pierce her body, but it didn't bother her, nor did it hurt. Blinking she struck him in the face, knocking him out. Grabbing Gats she dragged him out of the club by his hair, tossing him into a brick wall she pounced on him again.

"Gats, where are the others?" she asked sweetly, he spat in her face. Smiling she smacked him in the face. "Gats, don't make me ask again." She hissed.

"Ow! OW! All right! Damn! Bullet's a perv, he likes peeping, and he could be anywhere now. Rath is always with the bossman; she's his lover. Its harder to get her alone. Please, don't hurt me." He begged, Kira rolled her large eyes, smiling darkly.

"Gats, Gats, Gats, you should have thought of that before you killed me and my child." She stated, and began to dig her fingernails into his eyes.

__

40,000 men and women everyday…like Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday…redefine happiness

Another 40,000 coming everyday…we can be like they are

Come on baby don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly don't fear the reaper

Baby I'm your man…

Tommy left the TV on as he tried to sleep, a breaking story flashed on the local news station.

"Elliot "Gats" Bennington was found murder hours ago. The 24-year-old man was under investigation for several murders. Left at the scene was a symbol of a crow burned into his chest…" _'Damn it Kira, what have you done?'_ Tommy asked himself.

__

Love of two is once

Here but now they're gone

Came the last night of sadness

And it was clear she couldn't go on

Then the door was open and the wind appeared

The candles blew then disappeared

The curtains flew he appeared

Saying don't be afraid

Her laughter ran through his ears, her gentle touch on his skin. He gently kissed her, holding her close.

"I miss you." He stated, holding her closer, craving the feel of her skin against his.

"My love, my love, I'm here with you now. Help me; avenge my death and the death of our child. Promise me that you will." She begged.

"I will I promise." Conner swore.

Kira stood outside of Conner's window, watching him as he slept. Placing her hand on the glass she slowly backed away as he bolted awake, his strangled cry breaking the silence. As she began to leave she heard him whisper once word.

"Kira" she looked to the dawn as it rose, her crow landing on her shoulder.

"Come on" she told the spirit guide. "There's much work to be done."

__

Come on baby…and she had no fear

And she ran to him…then they started to fly

They looked backward and said goodbye

She had become like they are

She had taken his hand

She had become like they are

Come on baby don't fear the reaper

Conner knew he had been dreaming, but he couldn't remember what, he always hated that. He flicked on the TV, not wanting to leave the warmth and safety of his bed. Putting on the news, the breaking story caught his attention, the photograph of a corpse making his blood run cold. To his surprise Cassidy was covering the story, this was her first major story and he felt a little proud of her, seeing that because of Kira's help she could now be closer to her dream.

"This is not the first murder to have the crow signature, there have been three others where criminals were brutally slain with the symbol of crows left at the scene. All three were different from each other as well as the fourth. What does it mean? Are they all tied together? Is the crow murderer going to strike again? If you have any information on this case you can call Reefside Police…" Conner stopped listening and heard a rapping on his window. Looking over his saw a large black crow sitting on his window ledge staring at him, cawing softly. He walked over and opened his window, attempting to shoo the bird. It merely cawed again and flew in, landing on his bedpost.

"What do you want? Are you lost or hungry?" he asked, the animal when it looked deep into its eyes and a vision coursed through him.

She hunted and followed the man as he dragged a young woman into an alley. He would rape her and leave her for dead. She smiled, knowing she would save a blonde woman and kill him. Bullet was next on her list to die. The face of the victim was pleading for her life. The man struck her and she hit the ground hard. Just then the man fell to his knees howling in pain. Cassidy screamed and backed away, a cry of shock on her lips.

"Oh my God, Kira!"

Slowly it dawned on Conner what the crow had showed him, he quickly dressed and spoke to the bird.

"Take me to Kira." He stated, and the crow took flight leading him to Tommy's house. Confused her entered through the back where Tommy sat alone in the basement.

"Where's Kira?" he demanded, Tommy stared at him, he hadn't heard him come in, he still didn't speak but instead pointed to the stairs. Conner turned to see Kira standing behind him, dressed head to toe in blood stained and soaked leather. The paleness of her skin made her seem like a porcelain doll. The bird was perched at her side, it ruffled its feathers as it flapped its wings and settled back down. Wordlessly Kira came down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered and took her into his arms, she sighed and buried her face into his shoulder.

"You have, I'm only here to avenge my death and the death of our child. I'm not here to live again. But it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I'm in your arms." She said, and held on to him tightly.

Fin  
To Be Continued in Part Two: Even In Death


	3. Part Two: Even In Death

A Crow Black Dream

Part Two: Even In Death

Note: I do not own the idea of the Crow, that belongs to James O'Barr and this song belongs to Evanescence

__

Give me a reason

To believe that you're gone

I see your shadow

And I know they're all wrong

Moonlight on the soft brown Earth

It leads me to where you lay

They took you away from me

But now I'm taking you home

Azriel looked to his lover, her still form covered in their sweat soaked sheets. Rath looked to him, her dark eyes calculating.

"She will come for us, she is a spirit we cannot harm her." She stated, Azriel stroked her cheek, a cruel smile on his lips.

"But we can harm the ones she loves." He pulled her to him, holding her close. "Starting with the boy who knocked her up. Then if that doesn't break her, the teacher is next. She'll be after you before me, so I'll take the liberties of collecting him. Then once he is here, you can play with him." Rath laughed and accepted his kiss; he pulled her roughly off the bed and towards their shower, murder on their minds.

Tommy smiled and watched the bittersweet reunion of Kira and Conner. He heard the wall behind him roll up and Ethan, Hayley and Trent came in. Upon seeing Kira, Ethan yelled and pointed Kira and Conner now turned and looked at them.

"You're the killer! Cassidy is singing your praises about saving her life! Kira, we saw the photos of the body, how could you do that to them?" Ethan asked, Kira moved away from Conner, rage visible in her face.

"Do that to them? What about what they did to _me_?! _They_ killed _me_ and _MY CHILD_!" she screamed, then titled her head back so her severed throat was visible.

"Your child? Kira you were pregnant?" Trent asked, Kira turned on him, eyes blazing.

"Yes! That doesn't matter now" her tone dropping low. "I must have my revenge. Please leave me alone, sooner or later your will have to move on and forget that I returned." That left the four to stare blankly at her.

"Uh, Kira, calm down. We're not going to forget that you've been brought back. I can say that we all want to help you." Hayley said, Kira sighed and lowered herself to the ground, drawing her knees to her chest.

"You can't, this is for me alone." She whispered, Tommy then stood from his chair and grabbed a long, narrow black box and walked over to her. He knelt in front of her, setting the box between them.

"If you won't let us help you, please let me give you a choice of weapons that will help you." He stated and opened the latch. Pulling back the top back, two blades gleamed under the lights. Inside was Saba; deep in slumber and the other was the dark blade of green ranger. Kira reached out and tenderly lifted the dark blade in her hands. She thought it had long been destroyed, then she stood, whirling the blade within her fingers. Sliding it into the belt loop of her pants she looked to him with a look of inexpressible thanks. With a smile she vanished, hoping the blade still hungered for blood.__

I will stay forever here with you

My love

The softly spoken words you gave me

Even in death our love goes on

Azriel headed out in search of Conner, torture on his mind. He plotted what could make him suffer the most, deciding the iron pokers and numerous stab wounds would be good. He knew that the teen would heal, since he had drank Kira's blood he knew all secrets of her powers. Azriel made his driver pull up to the McKnight household and looked to the nameless minions who accompanied him.

"Find him, leave no witnesses if his parents are in." he stated, 10 minutes later they dragged Conner's still form from the home and threw him into the back of the limo. One of the minions held up a pillowcase, which was violently moving.

"Caught a crow, fricken thing tried to peck my eyes out." He stated, talon marks visible around his eyes. Azriel stared down at the pillowcase and smiled, knowing the crow's blood was the gift of immortality.

__

Some say I'm crazy for my love

Oh my love

But no bonds can hold me from your side

Oh my love

They don't know that you can't leave me

They don't hear you singing to me

The day had gone one, everyone had left Tommy's besides Kira who had returned and knew she was safest there. Currently she was sitting in the middle of his living room, humming a lullaby to the dead child within her that had died long ago. Tommy was watching with curiosity, sharpening the dark blade, his head jerked up as Kira stopped humming and let out a strangled cry.

"Kira, what's wrong?" he asked, the girl stood and he saw she was shaking in fear and rage.

"They have Conner and my crow, Azriel is going to drink its blood making me mortal and him immortal. I have to go Dr. O, I have to go, and my final battle is getting closer. Thank you for everything, Tommy." She took the blade from his hand and kissed him on the cheek, vanishing within seconds.

"Good luck Kira." He whispered to the empty room, then headed down to the basement to record the battle, knowing that one day this would be important to someone, knowing that in the end she wouldn't be make it alone.  
  
Conner hung from rusted chains that hung from the ceiling of the warehouse, the same place he knew Kira had been murdered. He watched as not to far away, Azriel advanced on the crow ready and willing to take its blood for his own, just like he had done with Kira. He let out a whoop of delight as the crow escaped the other mans grasp. His whoop turned to a cry of pain as an iron poker, blazing red, touched his bare flesh on his chest. Rath let out a soft chuckle and touched the poker to another place on his chest. Conner held back another cry as he felt his skin turn black and could smell the charring flesh. Attempting to distract himself he watched the bird fly up to the rafter across from him. Rath was momentarily distracted from her torturing duties. The bird stared down at them and Conner knew what it was preparing to do. The crow extended its wings then flew down, talons out. Conner watched with sick fascination as the talons plunged into Rath's eyes, cutting and slashing them until they were masses of blood and gore. Azriel launched himself if at the bird, but missed and it escaped the confinement of the warehouse. Rath collapsed and clutched at what once had been her eyes. Azriel knelt in front of her and reached out for him.

"Escape and live to fight her another day. My time is ending, but not before he is taken care of. Go, she is coming." Rath said, Azriel kissed her blood soaked lips. Neither one said 'I love you' or 'Good bye', merely left leaving Rath in her blinded fury. Conner watched as she reached out and took out a fresh iron poker from a fire nearby and held it up. Conner screamed, wondering how that, even in blindness she how she managed to stab him in the heart. The pain was nothing that he had ever felt before, the last thing he saw before his eyes let everything fade to black was Kira running to him.

"I love you." He whispered as she lowered him off of the chains and to the ground. He could no longer see but could feel her tears on his face.

"I love you too." She sobbed and held him close, it didn't take him that long to die. As he released his last breath Kira's rage became insatiable. Setting him down she took out the dark blade and prepared to murder Rath with every fiber of her being.

"Do your worse, dead girl, I'm not afraid to die." Rath stated as Kira pulled her to her feet, Kira smiled coldly and shoved Rath away from Conner's corpse, then she slowly began to circle the other woman.

"Oh, I will kill you and you will die but not before the men outside come in here and rape you. They won't care about your wounded flesh; they will take you and leave you to die, which won't take long. Then you will be sent straight to hell where you belong." Kira hissed and stuck the tip of the blade into Rath's skin and ran it down from collarbone to her lower abdomen. Rath could feel her insides begin to slide out of her body, she fell to the ground and heard Kira walk away. Then moments had passed and the men came in and Rath suffered the fate that Kira predicted. After the men left her she died slowly. Shortly after the police came in and stared down at the lake of blood that had taken the shape of a crow.

__

I will stay forever here with you

My love

The softly spoken words you gave me

Even in death our love goes on

Kira gently carried Conner's corpse to the church beside Reefside cemetery and placed him on the altar. She lit a nearby candle and then returned to his side and kissed his brow. Removing his morpher from his wrist she stared down in the steel bracelet. The jewel began to glow, her own lighting up, a sigh escaping her. _This began everything for us, and has brought on our demise. Was it worth it; was it worth losing our lives? Oh my love when will it end?_ She wondered. Covering Conner with the tablecloth from the Communion Table, she first placed the morpher back on his wrist. Leaving Conner she wrapped her arms around herself, and walked through the smog and rain. She looked to the approached dawn and was relieved when her crow came to her. Petting its soft head with her index and middle fingers she headed once again to Tommy's home, knowing she had to regroup. She went to the front door and saw that blood streaked the wood and glass. _No, not him too_! She thought and raced inside; the crow sank its talons into her skin to hand onto her shoulder. She found Tommy lying in a bloody heap on the kitchen floor.

"No! Tommy! Please, Dr. O, open your eyes! Look at me! Look at me damn it!" she sobbed, Tommy opened his eyes and touched her face. She felt his hand on her cheek, slick and sticky with his own blood.

"Azriel came, I locked Ethan and the others in the basement, he was only looking for me anyways." Tommy gasped out, pain reverberating through his voice. Kira felt the crow leave her shoulder and flutter to the floor.

"Help me, what can I do?" she asked it, the crow cawed softly and blinked, its vision telling her what she could do to save his life. "Tommy, look at me, come on, that's it." His eyes fluttered open and he struggled to breathe. "This is all I have to give to you." She whispered and cut open her wrist, her blood began to flow and she held it to his lips. Slowly after 10 minutes had passed she removed her wrist and checked all his wounds, which had vanished from his body. He moved away and leaned up against the fridge then pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"What have you done?" he asked in a whisper, she smiled, the crow perched on her bent knee, she reached out and petted it, the bird giving her comfort.

"I've given you out gift, our blood has the power of immortality. I didn't give you enough to gain that power but enough to heal you and keep you safe for many, many years to come." She told me, he gingerly kissed the top of her head.

"Kira, Azriel isn't human, he's mutated due to drinking your blood. You were a mutant but because it was your destiny only your blood mutated. Azriel has physically mutated and has learned to wield your powers as his own. You need us to help you, you cannot do this lone." Tommy said, Kira shook her head, eyes glazing with tears.

"I must, I will not endanger anyone else. I've already lost Conner." Upon his sadden look, Kira explained. "Rath murdered him, I brought him to St. Mary's church beside the cemetery. He is in front of the altar, wrapped in the Communion Table's tablecloth. I left his morpher on; he died with honor and was a hero, until his last breath. They will find him soon." Kira whispered, tears now running down her face in a constant river.

"What about the other Crows who have come before you? Have you thought about them? Perhaps there is a way they can help you, Kira shook her head and refused to dry her eyes.

"I can't until I return and since I'm not finished I cannot go back unless… I…die…again." She realized, then handed Tommy his sword from her belt. "To make me mortal you must kill the crow first, then I'm venerable and can be killed once more." Kira said, Tommy hated the plan but knew he had no other choice, and prayed to the Heavens that this would work. Cutting the crow in the middle he watched as it began to bleed and slowly die. In his arms, Kira screamed and clutched her stomach. "Do it, Dr. O, I'm not afraid. In case this doesn't work, we can say at least we tried. I love you." She whispered and he kissed her lightly on the forehead, he whispered 'I love you too' as he lifted the blade and plunged it into her heart. Crying for her pain as she began to die again.

To be continued

Epilogue: So Cold (by Breaking Benjamin) (A Crow Crossover, featuring Eric Draven (RIP Brandon Lee) and Ashe from the first two Crow movies.)


End file.
